fargofilmmakingfandomcom-20200213-history
2006 Fargo Film Festival
Category: Fargo Filmmaking Wiki Category: Film Festival program.]] The 2006 Fargo Film Festival was held March 1 through 4 at the Fargo Theatre. Awards and Award Winners ::Winner of Best Animation: To a Man with a Big Nose ::Winner of Best Documentary Feature: Walter Anderson: Realizations of an Artist ::Winner of Best Documentary Short: The World's Most Dangerous Polka Band ::Winner of Best Documentary (Native American Voices): Homeland: Four Portraits of Native Action ::Winner of Best Narrative Feature: The Garage ::Winner of Best Narrative Short: Dammi il La ::Winner of Best Narrative (Native American Voices): Reservation Warparties ::Winner of Best Student Documentary Short: The Last Mountain ::Winner of Best Student Narrative Short: Son Up ::Recipient of the Bill Snyder Award: Walter Anderson: Realizations of an Artist ::Recipient of the Ruth Landfield Award: A Life without Pain ::Recipient of the Prairie Spirit Award: Sweet Land Festival Introduction The following introduction was written by Fargo Theatre Executive Director Margie Bailly, and appeared in the program: ::Dear Festival Audiences, ::The 2006 Fargo Film Festival celebrates the 10th anniversary release of the movie Fargo with an on the wall, out of the box, larger than King Kong projection of Fargo on the outside wall of the Radisson. ::It's the perfect opening sequence for a festival that promises "wall to wall" films featuring intriguing characters from prairie settlers, to mountain climbers, to musicians, artists and garage mechanics, illuminated on the big silver screen, warts, big noses, bad attitudes, honorable intentions and all. ::So if you're not from around here, welcome to all things Fargo - The Movie, The City, The Theater, and The Festival. If you are from around here, lighten up, drop that Scandinavian reserve, lift those ear flaps, take off those mittens and warmly welcome our guests. ::A lot can and is about to "happen in the middle of nowhere." Actually, we're the center of everywhere in the U.S. (think Rugby, North Dakota). ::That's it, end of story. Take a load off your Uggs and enjoy the festival! Festival Programming Wednesday, March 1 Afternoon Session * The Hole Story directed by Alex Karpovsky ::Narrative Feature, 86 minutes, New York, New York. An aspiring director journeys to Minnesota to unravel a small-town mystery, only to be engulfed in a maniacal search that leads to his own unraveling. Honorable mention. Director present. * Life List directed by Tom Dunlap ::Student Documentary Short, 16 minutes, Studio City, California. * Reservation Warparties directed by Angelique Midthunder ::Narrative Short (Native American Voices), 13 minutes, Santa Fe, New Mexico. * The World's Most Dangerous Polka Band directed by Sonya "Sonny" Tormoen ::Documentary Short, 27 minutes, New Brighton, Minnesota. Evening Session * Sweet Land directed by Ali Selim ::Invited Narrative Feature, 110 minutes, St. Paul, Minnesota. * Fargo (1996) directed by Joel Coen ::Narrative Feature, 98 minutes, New York, New York. * The Hole Story directed by Alex Karpovsky ::Second Showing. See notes above for details. Thursday, March 2 Morning Session * Panel Discussion at the Fargo Theatre: Filmmaking in Minnesota and North Dakota ::Panelists include filmmaker Ali Selim (Sweet Land) and James Bakkom (Minnesota Film Board). Moderated by Kelly Pratt. * High Ambitions in the Himalaya directed by Curt Dowdy ::Documentary Feature, 58 minutes, Los Gatos, California. * Life List directed by Tom Dunlap ::Student Documentary Short, 16 minutes, Studio City, California. * The Last Mountain directed by Sally Rubin ::Documentary Short, 24 minutes, San Francisco, California. * Panel Discussion at the Palais Broadway: Minnesota Women in Film ::Panelists include Melody Gilbert, Gayle Knutson, and Sonny Tormoen. Moderated by Matt Olien. Afternoon Session * The Great Happiness Space: Tales of an Osaka Love Thief directed by Jake Clennell :: Documentary Feature, 75 minutes, New York, New York. * Bachelor Man directed by John Putch ::Narrative Feature, 90 minutes, Toluca Lake, California. Evening Session * Born Cold directed by Adam Todd ::Animation, 3 minutes, Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada. * Why Did the Duck Cross the Road? directed by Spencer Weaver ::Animation, 6 minutes, Ettrick, Wisconsin. * The World's Most Dangerous Polka Band directed by Sonya "Sonny" Tormoen ::Documentary Short, 26 minutes, New Brighton, Minnesota. * If There Were No Lutherans, Would There Still Be Green Jell-O? (2005) directed by Gayle Knutson ::Documentary Short, 12 minutes, St. Croix, Minnesota. * A Life without Pain directed by Melody Gilbert ::Documentary, 73 minutes, St. Paul, Minnesota. * Q&A with directors Sonny Tormoen, Gayle Knutson, and Melody Gilbert. * Uso Justo directed by Coleman Miller ::Invited Narrative Short, 22 minutes, Minneapolis, Minnesota. Friday, March 3 Morning Session * Death of Art directed by Michael Stromenger ::Student Narrative Short, 13 minutes, Fargo, North Dakota. * My Type directedy by Caity Birmingham ::Student Narrative Short, 5 minutes, Chicago, Illinois. * Auteur directed by Bill Palmer ::Student Narrative Short, 5 minutes, Oak Lawn, Illinois. * Fly directed by Ben Weeks ::Student Narrative Short, 12 minutes, Evonston, Illinois. * Son Up directed by Andrew Shearer ::Student Narrative Short, 23 minutes, Los Angeles, California. * Matryoshka directed by Michael Stromenger ::Student Narrative Short, 8 minutes, Fargo, North Dakota. * Bill and Meriwether's Excellent Adventure directed by Tom Brandau ::Narrative Short, 18 minutes, Moorhead, Minnesota. * The World Outside directed by Josh Lind and Kevin Phillips ::Narrative Short, 26 minutes, Fargo, North Dakota. * Panel discussion at the Palais Broadway: Doc Tales ::Panelists include filmmakers Winston Riley, David Wolf, Jeanette Lindsay and Dale Bosch. Moderated by Mel Stone. Afternoon Session * Plagues and Pleasures on the Salton Sea directed by Chris Metzler and Jeff Springer ::Documentary, 71 minutes, San Francisco, California. * Leimert Park directed by Jeanette Lindsay ::Documentary, 88 minutes, Pasadena, California. * Tompkins Park directed by Tayman Strahorn ::Documentary Short, 24 minutes, New York, New York. Evening Session * Walter Anderson: Realizations of an Artist directed by Winston Riley and David Wolf ::Documentary Feature, 60 minutes, New Orleans, Louisiana. * Juxtaposer directed by Joanna Davidovich ::Animation, 3 minutes, Atlanta, Georgia. * Fair Change directed by Adam Todd ::Animation, 2 minutes, Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada. * Fruity Frosted Freedom Flakes directed by Adam Todd ::Animation, 2 minutes, Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada. * Holy Modal Rounders... Bound to Lose directed by Sam Douglas and Paul Lovelace ::Documentary Feature, 87 minutes, Brooklyn, New York. Saturday, March 4 Morning Session * Spirit of Itasca directed by Mandi Johnson, Jeremy McIntyre, and Cory Tolliver ::Student Documentary Short, 28 minutes, Moorhead, Minnesota. * To a Man with a Big Nose (2005) directed by Cecilia Aranovich ::Animation, 3 minutes, Hollywood, California. * Fruity Frosted Freedom Flakes directed by Adam Todd ::Second Showing. See notes above for details. * Born Cold directed by Adam Todd ::Second Showing. See notes above for details. * Juxtaposer directed by Joanna Davidovich ::Second Showing. See notes above for details. * Why Did the Duck Cross the Road? directed by Spencer Weaver ::Second Showing. See notes above for details. * Sea of Love directed by Angie Fladland and Elijah Larson ::Animation/Experimental, 2 minutes, Fargo, North Dakota. * Fair Change directed by Adam Todd ::Second Showing. See notes above for details. * Mohawk Girls directed by Tracey Deer ::Documentary Feature (Native American Voices), 53 minutes, New York, New York. * Press conference: 48 Hour Film Project and and Minnesota Film Board. Troy Parkinson and Doug Hamilton presenting. * Panel Discussion at Palais Broadway: Opportunities for Young Filmmakers ::Panelists include Michael Flanagan, Troy Parkinson and Carl Thibault. Moderated by Rusty Casselton and Tom Brandau. External Links * 2006 Fargo Film Festival Winners at the Internet Movie Database